Ruin
by Purin-chan
Summary: A collection of drabbles centered around Xelloss and Lina.
1. Ruin

Author's Note: I'm reluctant to start something longer without a concrete idea, but I feel like writing Xellina, so this is what I get XD. Hopefully it will turn into a series of drabbles, as it was interesting and pleasing to write.

Drabble 1: Ruin

Genre/Tone: _Pensive_

* * *

Lina was his source of ruin.

Not in the sense of a mazoku being ruined—Xelloss certainly did still exist, and she could never destroy him—but by human standards, she ruined him. She bent him. She broke him. She melded him and manipulated him with her bare hands. And worst of all, she made him feel things with the heart he did not have.

With a power he did not have.

He was interested, naturally. She had power, and she was useful—convenient. But interest quickly developed into attraction, and he was _very_ attracted to her—_by_ her. It was evident in the time he spent near her, visible or not, and she knew it—that clever little minx. She knew how he watched her from behind, observing her and her friends. She knew of his eyes and how they looked at her. She knew it and used it to her advantage.

Xelloss always had the advantage.

Except over her.

How many times had he thought of killing her—of bathing her in the scarlet hue of her own blood—only to experience it in momentary fantasy? How honey-sweet would her anguish taste? How satisfying would it be, to engulf her and to have her? For Lina to belong to him entirely? To free himself from that bond—that knot that strangled and suffocated him?

But he wouldn't. Ever.

He certainly _could_ destroy her and render her to shreds. But a mazoku has to fight for itself—in its own best interest. And to deny her would be to deny _his_ best interest, for she interested him in a way no other being ever had.

And she knew it.

She was the closest he could ever get to chaos, to destruction, and to the end which all mazoku desire. She was the source of it all—the window through which he could witness the glory of the Golden One. She was her Mother's child. All in all, they were one and the same.

And so _she_ became that which he desired, the one he yearned for, the end he wished to obtain.

And for her to be all that she was, she would never, ever be his.


	2. Love

Author's Note: Here's the second installment. I know I said it would be a series of drabbles, but I guess 'collection' would be a better word, since they're only loosely related. This one definitely has a bit more of an XL slant than the first one did.

And after you're done reading, please do let me know what you think of these so far. The silent responses (favs, alerts, etc.) are better than nothing, but I'd like to know what you like/dislike about them, too. If you have a second to spare, the review would be much appreciated, especially with the dwindling fanbase ;). Thanks LokiGirl for commenting on the first chapter.

Drabble 2: Love

Genre/Tone: _Pensive/Romance_

* * *

Love.

Could there ever be another emotion as inexplicable, as intangible and incomprehensible as love?

Especially to one who cannot love?

A human had explained it to him, once. He had said that love was a feeling that draws two beings together. He said that it was something that could fill you with insurmountable pleasure at the lightest of touches—the rawest and purest form of bliss. He said it was an emotion that stemmed from the heart, and gave it purpose to beat. And most importantly, he said that love could not exist with only one person. Two are required to make it complete.

That human loved him.

But all the Beast Priest had ever felt from being loved was pain, pain unlike the kind he received from feeling another's happiness, but pain nonetheless.

Xelloss decided he did not like this feeling called love.

But it did not concern him. As a mazoku, he did not have a heart, and without a heart, he could never love.

At least the argument was logically sound.

However, Lina made Xelloss experience things he should not have been able to feel. He was drawn to her, like a moth to a flame, and singed his wings every time he came near. Every time he touched her, the mixed emotions he received filled him with delirious ecstasy. He drank it all, drowned in it, and always came back for more.

Maybe the human had been wrong.

Xelloss began to realize that feelings did not come from the heart—at least, not the physical manifestation of a heart. Humans only defined love with those words because the feeling was most evident for them there. But for him—for a mazoku—the feeling was rooted elsewhere. In fact, it stemmed from nowhere at all.

She would never love him.

And so the Beast Priest never felt pain from loving her. Because his love existed in only one person—only in himself—and therefore it would never be complete.

He decided to love her with all the heart he did not have.


End file.
